


O Novo Normal

by carolss



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Assistir tv era normal enquanto todo o resto de suas vidas não era.





	O Novo Normal

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : . Essa fic se passa no universo da série do hulu, no entanto tem alguns elementos dos comics, como eles realmente fugirem de casa e etc, pode ser interpretada como uma future!fic

Chase tinha conseguido arranjar para eles um lugar para se esconder, Gert se sentiu grata por isso é claro mas não tanto quanto ele arranjou uma tv e conseguiu fazer com que essa funcionasse. Ele fez por Molly que estava inquieta desde que eles tinham fugido. Assistir tv era normal enquanto todo o resto de suas vidas não era. Sempre que Gert via Chase interagindo com sua irmã ela se lembrava porque ela gostava dele pra começar.

E Molly adormeceu com a cabeça no seu colo assistindo um jogo de lacrosse universitário (que ela gostava mais para ver as coreografias das lideres de torcida do que qualquer coisa), e a assim que Gert tinha certeza que sua irmã tinha apagado de vez ela disse para Chase :

“Muda de canal. Eu odeio lacrosse”

“Eu me lembro de te ver na arquibancada durante os jogos”

“Molly gosta de lacrosse e eu estava apenas cumprindo meu papel de boa irmã acompanhando ela”

“Eu me lembro de te ver lá sem Molly umas duas vezes”

Gert respirou fundo.

“Tá Chase, você me pegou. Eu ia aos jogos pra poder te encarar em um cenário socialmente aceitável, porque você é muito atraente e eu gosto de olhar pra você. Você está feliz ? Isso melhorou a sua vida de alguma maneira ?”

“Não minha vida, mas meu ego sim”

“Idiota”

“Só em espanhol” ele disse e mudou o canal até parar em algo que ela gostava.   
  


 


End file.
